Unidentified kidnapper
This individual (d. 2007) was a kidnapper who was killed in a determined attempt to abduct Dustin. Biography Origins This man's origins are unknown, what is known is that he probably does not care about television and frequented a shady street populated by thugs. Kidnapping Dustin In 2007, he encountered a small boy named Dustin at the movie store, the latter of whom had been planning to meet up with his mother. The man asked him for directions and told him (probably dishonestly) that he shared in Dustin's love for cinema. Dustin felt compassionate enough to oblige. He climbed into the man's car and gave him directions. Finally, the man unexpectedly claimed he could find his way from there. He explained that he wanted to take a specific route so he could go to the hotel he claimed he was staying at, where he falsely promised Dustin a stash of one hundred movies and a special container to carry the bundle, as a reward for his help. On the way there, he deceived Dustin that he had done this many times for children who helped him, in order to make him think he was as compassionate as the child in his passenger seat. To spread icing on the cake, he randomly gave him a one-dollar bill "just because Dustin was being so insanely helpful". Upon arriving at the vicinity of the hotel, he said he needed to stop and contact someone. It is unknown if he called any real phone number at all, but upon hanging up, he cleverly claimed to have no key and his roommate was gone and they had to go to a different and previously set destination because the stock of movies were there (changing his story in the process). Thinking he had time to spare, Dustin obliged. The man claimed an entirely secluded street would be an ideal shortcut and to not be deceived by its appearing to be shady. With Dustin's approval, they drove down the road. The tables turned for the individual when they had nearly reached the end of the road. Dustin was texted and the man patiently waited for him to finish. The recipient, who turned out to be Dustin's mother, who had just arrived at the movie store, called Dustin verbally, panicking and demanding that Dustin "get the hell out". The man panicked and attempted to snatch Dustin's cell phone mid-call, but Dustin realized something was wrong and darted out of the car. Death Not willing to give up when he was so close to kidnapping Dustin, the kidnapper pursued the boy in his car. Dustin retaliated by throwing a rock at the window, catching the kidnapper off-balance and causing him to get in a wreck with no one to learn of his injury. Legacy With the individual's passing, Dustin learned never to trust a stranger enough to follow him. Much later, he recounted the individual's death to Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen, and Cooper Miller. Personality and traits The individual seems to be, at his core, an extremely shady, manipulative, selfish, and truly wicked man who kidnaps children, probably for sexual reasons, by taking advantage of children who are naive, gullible and over trusting. Appearances * Category:2007 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Villains